A string instrument generally includes a body portion having longitudinal axis and an elongate neck portion having first and second opposing ends. One of the ends of the neck is attached to the body, and the neck extends along the longitudinal axis. A headstock is attached to the other end of the neck, and a fretboard is attached to the neck. A bridge is attached to the body along the longitudinal axis, and a set of strings are strung along the longitudinal axis between the headstock and the bridge. As shown in FIG. 1, with a guitar 102, a strap 104 is attached to the ends of the body 106 and placed over a shoulder 108 of a standing player 110, supporting the guitar 102 in position. Unfortunately, if the player 110 is not standing (e.g., lying down, in a chair, etc.), the strap generally cannot be used to support the guitar in position.